


Should I Continue/Re-do these (youtuber related) Fics?

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of youtube and youtube crossover fics that I have begun writing a long time ago, and cant decide if I should continue or redo them, or abandon them. Each chapter will be a new story. Most of them feature Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, and a couple are Supernatural crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Last Updated Feb 9th)

Mark's POV  
It's back. Whatever that THING is. No, it's not darkiplier....he isn't real. No....something far, far worse. It watches me, follows me, with everything I do.   
There are others, small voices. But the THING. It always finds me. I joke about jump-scares...my whole life is a jump-scare. I don't know when it started, when that THING came around, or when the voices started. It's driving me insane. NO, I am insane.  
It knows where I am, what I'm doing, that THING, wants to kill me.  
"Mark..." The THING whispers in its shrill voice.  
Go away..please. I can't tell anyone, I don't know what they'd do. If I told the fans, they'd worry too much.   
"Mark..." It says again.  
I shivered. Leave me alone. I am so scared.  
Chapter 2  
The THING returned while I was filming a video, so I turned up the volume of the background music to block it out.   
"Mark," It said, "You can't ignore me, Mark!"  
I continued playing the game.  
"I'll get you," Another voice said.  
You're not real, I thought. My screen flashed, and I thought it was part of the game, but it wasn't.   
"They're coming for you," A voice said.  
A screech exited my headphone speakers, and I screamed. Realizing my body was shaking, I decided to continue the video later. I only had one option: sit and rest until the THING and the voices went away.  
When it first started, I thought it was because of the games I played. Then, I thought it was real. Finally, after seeing myself on video, I knew it was all in my head. The thing is, it's hard to tell what's real and what's not. Why is my mind fucking with me like this? What did I ever do?   
Anthony Padilla's POV  
We were having a mashup on Smosh games with Markiplier. Ian, Mark, and I played some old Gamecube game. After the game, Mark acted wierd, somewhat remenant of a panic attack.  
"Mark?" I asked.  
He looked terrified.  
"Anthony," He said finally, "Can... you keep a secret?"  
"Of course," I said, "What is it?"  
"I...I hear these voices," He said, "They...keep saying they're coming to get me."  
I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"You should get help," I reccomended.  
He shook his head.  
"They'll lock me up," He said.  
Chapter 3  
Mark’s POV  
I pressed the knife to my wrist, I’ve considered it so many times, just to get rid of the monster. It’s never hurt anyone, I’VE never hurt anyone, as far as I know. I always reconsider, I know I am well loved, but that monster, those voices, they want me dead.  
I have to get myself together, I have videos to make, things to do.   
The stress was taking a toll on me, making videos, interacting with everyone, it was too much.  
“You’re not insane, Mark,” The doctor had said.  
The medicine should help, he also said. I set up my camera. You can do this Mark, I said to myself, your fans won’t hate you. They won’t think you’re insane.   
“Oh, who am I kidding?” I said aloud, “They’ll abandon me. I don’t deserve them.”

I missed a whole day of videos. The medicine is making me tired. I didn’t mean to. I decided to apologize, then tell everyone. I set up the camera once again, took a deep breath, and began:  
“Hey everyone, I…I’m sorry I haven’t put out any videos. I’ve been having this…problem. I…I’ve been hearing things…seeing things. Honestly, I was scared for my life…”  
Click. Edit. Upload. Comments. My twitter blows up. Love from Tumblr. An outpouring of support from my fans. I underestimated the Markeplites.


	2. "Markiplier Vampire Fic" (last updated Feb. 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this one, but leaving out the Cry part.

Chapter 1  
I don’t remember when it happened. I don’t remember being bitten or whatever turns you into this…monster. I do remember how it felt. Excrutiating pain, followed by…well...dying. You just die…for a couple hours, then you come back…changed.  
The first time I took someone’s blood, I nearly killed the guy. That person was Wade. I remember it clear as day: I tackled him and bit his neck. I damn near drank all his blood until I saw how pale he was and I dropped him. There was only one way to stop his death…make him like me.  
When he woke up, he didn’t remember anything. That was when I realized that victims don’t remember what happened to them. The event is erased from their memory and the wound is healed. I explained everything, to which he responded by not talking to me for two weeks. Once he came to terms with it, we talked.  
A vampire in Ohio stands out like…well, a vampire in Ohio. Then I moved to LA. And I saw him. That thing I become when I have to hunt. Razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, my skin pales. I’m faster, stronger. The myth is that vampires cant be seen in mirrors. Well they can.  
I can smell everything, blood is what it wants. It’s not me. It comes out at night, attacks a few people, then retreats. I hold it back from killing, as much as I can.  
Jacksepticeye is at the next convention. I’ll be right there, next to him at a panel. The desire this thing has…I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.  
Chapter 2  
3rd Person  
It was years ago that it happened, when Cry was attacked by that thing. Scars, werewolf scratches everywhere. He’s one of them, nothing he can do. He decided to use this to his advantage, eliminating the evil in the world. The murderers, rapists, abusers, everything. He can sense evil, what’s really in their hearts.  
His fur is deep brown, his eyes red. His strength depends on how much the moon is showing.   
Cry POV  
I’d been tracking this bastard for months. He keeps moving, taking everything with him, eluding even the cops. I almost lost his scent a while back. I had to wait, I had to make sure.  
Kidnapper, killed at least 10 people. He won’t do it again. I followed him into his house. The smell of human blood, smell of corpses was strong.   
“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” A voice as I felt a gun to my head.  
I smirked.  
“Lead? Really?” I scoffed.  
I shoved him away and he shot me, right in the head. I fell backwards, onto the floor. Quickly, I got up.  
“Ouch,” I said.  
It hurt, but I’ll regenerate. He shot again, this time hitting my chest.   
“You should probably stop doing that,” I smiled, revealing my sharp canines  
“What are you?” He demanded.  
“Your worst nightmare,” I said, laughing, “Did you think you would get away with all this?”  
“With wh…”  
I ripped his throat out, before he could speak. After that, I released the people in his basement. There were, maybe, five of them. Alive, anyways.  
My headshot and chest wound were gone, but I would have a headache all night. I went back home, still in werewolf form, walking through the alleyways and backstreets. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people wanting to pet me, thinking I was some big lost dog or something. In case you were wondering about the clothes, I take them off and fold them into a neat little hidden pile before I change forms. Sometimes, the fangs are all I need out. I don’t always have to grow the fur. Granted, I’m only at full power when I’m fully a werewolf.


	3. Darkiplier Fic (Last updated Feb 23)

Tulpa- A Tibetan spirit, made to exist through meditation or thought.  
Chapter 1  
Alyssa  
“I’m not crazy,” I said,” I know what I saw.”  
“A demon, really?” Dylan said.  
“A fucking black shadow, how do you explain that?!”  
“Well…” He stopped when he noticed I wasn’t looking at him, “What?”  
The shadow appeared, dark as night, behind him. It formed, into a human but…no, it can’t be. I screamed as he knocked Dylan out. He covered my mouth. Dark.  
Mark  
He wasn’t real, not until everyone thought he was. Fucking Dark, he’ll be the death of me. Maybe he’ll just kill me.  
“Hello?” A girl’s voice shouted.  
What did he do this time? Tied up, in my room, of all places. I untied her, and she screamed. No choice, I covered her mouth.  
“If I take my hand off, you have to promise not to scream,” I said.  
She nodded. I took my hand down. The look on her face killed me.  
“Wh…what do you want with me?” She asked.  
“Nothing,” I said, “I didn’t do this. You have to believe me.”  
“Why am I here?”  
“He took you,” I said.  
“Who took me?”  
“Dark.”  
“I thought he was…”  
“Me too,” I said, “He wasn’t at first. Then, he just showed up. He’s using me…for whatever it is he does.”  
“What does he want?”  
“I don’t know,” I said, “And if I let you go, he’ll find you again. He’s done it before.”


	4. Markiplier/Reader Fic (Last updated Feb. 25)

Chapter 1  
You run a small YouTube channel called HappyCupcakes with about 2000 subscribers. You move to LA, where you run in to Markiplier. Literally.  
(Y/n)  
“I’m sorry,” I say.  
I’m so clumsy! I fell over and he helped me up.  
“It’s okay,” He said.  
He smiled at me, appearing nervous.   
“So…are you from around here?” He asked.   
“Yeah,” I said, “A couple miles North.”  
He nodded.  
“Um…I’m (Y/n) by the way,” I say.  
“I’m Mark,” He said, “Nice to meet you.”  
“Same.”  
“Uh…if you’re not busy later, do you…wanna go get coffee or something?” He asked.  
He sounds so nervous.  
“I’d love to,” I said.  
“Um…three thirty?”  
I nodded. We traded numbers.  
“Hey um…don’t tell anyone my number, okay?” He asked.  
“Of course.”  
“Call me,” He said, “If…you want.”  
He blushed and waved at me. I waved back. Only when he walked away did I realize something. That’s Markiplier. I just made a date…with Markiplier.  
Chapter 2  
Mark’s POV  
I met the most beautiful girl today, and we’re going out for coffee. Damn. I shook my head and walked into the coffee shop.  
“Hey,” I looked at the table by the window, where she was sitting.   
She stared at me, smiling. I sat with her. She smirked.  
“What?” I asked.  
“You’re Markiplier,” She said.  
“Did you just figure that out?” I joked.  
She laughed.  
“I take it you’ve heard of me?”  
“Yeah,” She smiled, “I’ve seen a few of your videos.”  
We ordered our coffee while she talked to me.  
“I started making videos after I watched other youtubers, like you,” (Y/n) said.  
“Yeah?” I said, “What’s your name? On Youtube, I mean.”  
“Happycupcakes,” She said.  
I looked for that account on my phone.  
(Y/n)  
“That was you?” He asked, after looking at his phone.  
“What?”  
“You made the I’ve Got Crabs Stranded Deep video?”  
I smiled.  
“Yeah,” I said, “You’ve seen it?”  
“Some of it,” He said, “I was bored, so I searched some Stranded Deep videos and happened upon yours. It’s hilarious.”  
Markiplier  
We talked for a while about Youtube and LA and stuff.  
“So um…do you wanna come hang out at my place?” I asked.  
She stared at me weirdly. Mark, you idiot.  
“Oh…oh god,” I said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way…”  
“It’s okay,” She said, “And sure, I’d love to come hang out.”


	5. "Darksepticeye" (Last updated March 28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's called "Anti-septiceye" now, but this was written before there was a name for anti-Jack.

It started out simple enough, sort of. Sam and Dean were out to investigate some strange dark figures. They figured demons, maybe. Though one had black eyes, it was no demon. And the other, it had green eyes.  
They were on the trail of these things. At least, one of the trails. Sam disappeared, he was snatched. Right after Dean got the green eyed one.  
“You’re not getting shit out of me!” Jack…Darksepticeye said.  
Dean just punched him.  
“I’ll ask you one more time,” Dean threatened, “Where is he?”  
Darkseptic’s irises glowed green.  
“What is that..What the hell are you..”  
Darkseptic laughed. A deep, guttural, evil laugh.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Darkseptic said.  
Dean held a blade to Darkseptic’s throat, terrified but sure as hell not going to show it. He’d never dealt with something like this before.  
He figured Darkseptic had a lead on where Darkiplier had taken Sam.


	6. Supernatural Multiverse fic (Last updated April 25)

PART ONE  
Chapter 1  
He was elusive. Sam had to give him that. He and Dean, along with Cas, had been hunting this thing for a week. They were right on its trail, about three or four times, and it still got away. The fucker would just vanish, without a trace.  
Exactly two weeks ago…  
“Hello, my name is Markiplier and I’m playing a game called appear,” Mark said, peering suspiciously at the computer screen, “Which sounds a lot like Vanish. Anyway, a fan recommended this to me.”  
Mark, or Markiplier, as his Youtube account is named, moved his hand over his computer mouse. His headphones were on, as usual, and the lights turned down a bit to get the feel of a horror game. The game, a black background with three buttons in the middle: New Game, Continue, and Options. He hadn’t started a new game yet, so he moved the clicker to the New Game option and clicked. Nothing happened.  
Did I not click hard enough? He thought, as his mouse tends not to work on certain occasions.  
He clicked again, waiting a few seconds. Still nothing.  
“What the hell?” Mark began to figure he’d been duped.  
The game on its own was suspicious. He’d never even heard of it, a link someone left in one of his videos that had a few likes. It was likely a prank. No big deal, he pulls pranks all the time, about time he gets a taste of his own medicine. Mark remembered he’d been recording and looked at the camera, smiling.  
“Well guys, it appears I’ve been…” He was interrupted.  
The noise came from his headphones, which he’d thrown off and had fallen to the floor. Fucking screamers. He grabbed toward the camera to shut it off.  
“Screee…”  
The noise was louder that time. It definitely wasn’t from the computer. Mark thought for a moment. No…no, it can’t be. The sound of footsteps in the hallway, the door squeaked as it opened.  
Exactly one week ago…  
Sam and Dean investigated the apartment of Mark, the man who’d went missing last week. Normally, someone going missing would be a normal police case. Except for the neighbor, who witnessed a dark shadow leaving the apartment.


End file.
